Poetic Tragedy
by AleuFireGoddess
Summary: Well, I suck at these but here goes-- After B.D.N, Vash and co. are walking in a desert instead of taking a train to Mei Town. Along the way the meet Trinity the Blade. She knows of Rem. How? And what is she? What happens when she meets Knives? R/R Plz ^^


Konnichiwa. I'm Aleu, and this is my second fanfic story I've written for ff.net. I just started a week ago, so bear with me. Anyway, I'm holding off on my other Spirited Away fic called "To See His Eyes." Total writer's block. So I'm writing this beautiful Trigun fic. Just thought you should know. So, without further ado, Poetic Tragedy.  
  
*Poetic Tragedy*  
  
Author: AleuFireGoddess  
  
Summary: (BTW, this is prolly set somewhere after the episode with the sand steamer and Brilliant Dynamites Neon. They have not met Wolfwood, as of yet.) On his wanderings, Vash comes across a mysterious woman wielding a scythe. She is called Trinity the Blade. (Ecks! It has come to my attention that there was also a Rai-Dei the Blade. Forget him. He sucks. XP) She travels with him until one day she is swayed by Knives to wield a gun and let go of "her true power." Can Vash stop her from making a terrible mistake?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or the characters involved 'cept Trinity the Blade and the idea of her plot nor do I intend to make money off of this story. Like I could anyway. So don't sue us, cuz we da po' folk!  
  
Chapter: 1 Meeting Neko  
  
Vash had left B.D.N with his sincerest thanks and had set off into the wasteland most people called the desert. Unfortunately, Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thomson had chosen to do the same.  
  
They trudged along and Vash's keen eyesight spotted a small town. They reached the edge of the small city after what seemed like hours, mostly filled with Meryl's droning on and on about how she had to follow Vash for her mission.  
  
"Hm.. December City, eh? Well, doesn't look like any city now," Vash declared as he looked at the fading welcome sign. He viewed the town, which upon closer inspection, appeared to be quite deserted.  
  
The small group peered around the town, making their way through the grown- over streets. Vash was nonchalantly gazing at an extremely old donut when he heard a gunshot and what sounded like pinging metal.  
  
Running as fast as he could, he traced the sounds, which were now coming faster than ever. He heard a girl scream, but it sounded more like a war cry. Slightly amused more than anything, he finally found the girl and her adversary at the middle of town.  
  
"What have we here? Well miss, you have nothing left to fear, for I, Vash the Stampede, shall save you!" Vash triumphantly stated in a cocky tone. He marched in front of her, holding out his gun.  
  
"I don't need your help, mister. Just get out of my way!" responded the 'victim' as she pushed him out of the way.  
  
Vash was dumbfounded. "But miss, I--" he started. But a large blade held to his throat stopped him short. Turns out, it was a scythe. "Ahem.. Go about you business then," Vash shakily said.  
  
She scoffed at him and pulled the blade away. All of this happened in a matter of seconds and she soon returned to her battle. Her attacker was obviously very dumbstruck at hearing the name Vash the Stampede, but he was brought back to reality by the sight of her sharp scythe charging at him with god-like speed.  
  
The man shot his rifle but unsuccessfully hit his target. She raced up to him, leaving him without defense as her speed increased. Just as he thought she would kill him, he opened his eyes to find her glaring at him.  
  
"I was taught.." She begins, and takes her blade, pushing him down onto the ground as he screamed. "..that it's wrong to kill without a totally perfect cause. So I'll keep this in mind, sparing you a pathetic life in which you cannot shoot a gun.. Ever!" Flipping the curved knife over, she cut off both his pointer-fingers (there's gotta be a better name for these, though what it is I have no idea .) and his thumbs in one quick movement.  
  
She grabbed his gun, throwing it at his feet, and she left him there, screaming in agony. She slowly walked away, her boots thudding. She placed her scythe in a hook on her back, and its bloodstained blade hung ominously over her. She walked over to Vash who was staring at her, along with Meryl and Millie.  
  
She had pure blue eyes, like crystal, which glanced from the two girls to Vash. "Well Mr. Vash the Stampede, I owe you my thanks for coming in and saving such a poor defenseless girl like myself," the girl stated sarcastically.  
  
"Why you're perfectly welc--" Vash said happily, but was nudged in the side by Meryl.  
  
"She was being perfectly rude and sarcastic, Vash! Don't you ever use your brain?!" Meryl asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Vash, you really shouldn't accept such rude behavior from a girl," Mille said with concern.  
  
The girl sighed. She looked down to the ground, regaining her composer. "Gomen nasai. I just get caught up in my fighting and I forget that other people just don't understand. what I am and what it's like. Anyway, my good friend Mrs. S just wouldn't have appreciated such behavior."  
  
It was like a complete transformation. She was very polite, and her voice was sweet as rain. "My name is. uh, Neko. Neko Saverem." It was obvious she wasn't telling the truth of her name, but he kept no notice. Oddly, neither did Meryl or Millie. "I was very rude a second ago. I am sorry.. Maybe I can travel with you and find a way to repay you?" Neko asked meekly.  
  
Vash was off in his own world. "Does she mean Rem Saverem? I did not know of anyone else put the ones on SEED that Rem knew of. Was Neko at SEED without my knowing? How did she get away?" Vash's mind swirled with questions and he was only brought back to reality when he was elbowed by Meryl.. Again.  
  
"Vash you cannot let this vulgar young lady.. Young ruffian stay with us!" she said vigorously.  
  
"Erm, sure she can. Right Millie?" She quickly nodded approval and Trinity smiled. "Well then, we'll be on our way now, Ms. Saverem. Shall we be off?"  
  
She smiled again, putting on a polite façade as she ran quickly over to an abandoned hotel. "I just have to grab some of my valuables, okay?" Neko yelled through an open window. She stuffed several items inside a dusty duffle and Vash was surprised to see she kept no gun on her person.  
  
He was finally able to keep his eyes on her, and he smiled slightly. She had long flowing blonde-ish hair with black streaks coursing through it. At the time, she wore a simple trench coat over some shorts and a tank. She saw him staring and she smirked, winking her left crystalline eye.  
  
She ran back out, but this time a more solemn expression clouded her face, like something worried her. She started out ahead of them, in the direction of Mei Town, her eyes at the ground. When they had finally gotten some distance from the town, she looked back over her shoulder. Vash noticed something; she was crying.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Little short, I know. And kinda in an AU, cuz they were supposed to take a bus-thing to Mei Town and meet Wolfwood THAT way, but I'll work it in. For now, read and review. And for those that don't know me, keep in mind: I am FLAME RETARDANT! Love and peace! ^^v Oh yeah, and two billion ideas have been coursing through my brain, so I'm gonna have a possible Cowboy Bebop fic and maybe Rurouni Kenshin. Hmmm.. 


End file.
